I Wake Before Simon
by devilishxpanda
Summary: This short fic takes place over winter break, in which Simon is at the Grimm-Pitch mansion. Rated M with reason!


I do not own _Carry On_ or any of its characters!Allbelongsto the wonderful **Rainbow Rowell**! This is just a little fraction of my imagination! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Baz**

I wake before Simon.

Nearly a whole two hours before, in which most of that time just staring at him. Yes, I feel a bit like a creep, but honestly, I can't help myself.I never would have thought that this holiday would have brought Snow to my family's mansion. Even more so,  
brought me my first kiss.

I've played the night previous in my head loads of times. Simon's cold, chapped lips on mine, experience guiding him through. His hand on my cheek, fingers wrapping around my neck holding me in place. Shivers run through me, as I presume I turn slightly  
pink in color.

"Quit staring at me," Snow says groggily. I startle slightly and he lets out a small laugh as he sits up.

"Oh don't flatter yourself, tosser" I sneer. I get off my bed and head out into the hallway. I've been dressed for ages. "I'm getting some breakfast," I call behind me as I head down the staircase.

Not long after I feel Snow behind me, his smell almost has me intoxicated. Suddenly I feel his arms encircle me, his head nuzzling in my neck. I freeze, unsure of what to do next. Has a frantic kiss (meant to settle my suicide attempt, mind you) really  
change our relationship this much? I mean Christ, I can hardly get my head on straight after last night; yet he freely embraces me as if it's a normalcy. I try to wiggle my way out, which is proving to be quite the task, if I'm being honest.

"So I can't hug you even after you snogged me last night?" I can hear the smile in his words, which only pissed me off.

"Actually, it was you who snogged me, Snow, now clear off!" I snap as I push out of his arms.

"That's just as well," he says sliding towards me once more. Though, this time I manage to avoid him, gathering a plate of scones.

"Grab the tea, would you?" I say as I pick up the two cups I've already placed on the counter. I hear a huff from him, which I ignore and start up the stairs once more. Blimey, what is wrong with me? This is only what I've always fantasized about. Snow  
wanting to kiss me, wanting to hold me. Why was I so scared to let him?

We get to my room and I sit at a small table by the window. Simon joins me setting down the pot and wasting no time to grab one or four scones.

"So what's the plan for today?" he asks, crumbs falling onto his shirt as he speaks. Honestly, he has piss poor manners, I can say that much.

"Well, I was under the impression we were to meet with Bunce and discuss further with her. I'm assuming you've already shared with her your recent findings?

"Actually, I haven't talked to Penny. I haven't spokenwith anyone but you so far. You're right though, can I use your mobile? I'm sure I can reach her through hers, she usually keeps it with her, especially since her parents are mad about keeping track  
of her."

"You don't have your own?" I scoff as I reach into the front pocket of my trousers for mine.

"I left the grounds so quickly I forgot it there."

I sigh. "How does the Chosen One forget to grab his mobile?"

He doesn't reply as he punches in a number and brings the phone to his ear. "You mind pouring some tea, then?" He asks and waits for an answer. "Huh, why isn't she answering?" He ends the call and tries again, still no answer. "I'll just send her a message,  
she's sure to reply when she sees it.

"Fine, then. Why don't we get started without her? We can iron out the details and put what we have in place." I propose, getting to my feet. As I do, so does Simon and he reaches out at pulls me too him. It's too much of a surprise to avoid it this time  
and as I get swept up I'm pretty sure I let out a small gasp. Cursing myself for that, I try to wiggle free once more. "What, the bloody hell are you doing, Snow?"

"I'd thought I'd very much like to kiss you. Is that so bad?" He whispers, staring into my eyes. Which I find extremely unfair to say the least.

"Don't be daft!" I say looking away. "I know you don't fancy me. The only reason for last night was you being a hero as per usual, am I wrong?"

Simon looks down. "No, I did want to stop you from hurting yourself, that's true," he replies. I close my eyes, I knew it was true. "But you are wrong about one thing; I do fancy you. I may have acted out of impulse, but I'm glad I kissed you. That's  
true as well." He reaches up to grasp my face and smiles far too sweetly at me. "And now I want to kiss you again, so let me."

I don't say anything as he leans in.

 **Simon**

I lean slowly, each inch making my heart beat madly. Since when has Baz ever made me feel this way?Like I'm about to explode if I'm not close to him. If I'm not kissing him. Our lips brush slightly, sending my mind into a blank space I've never been before.  
Never with Agatha, never with anyone. No one besides Baz. I turn my head slightly allowing for the deeper kiss that I crave. Hell, maybe I'm mad, but I know that this feels right.

Our kiss grows more intense as I grasp a fistful of his smooth jet black hair and he lets out a soft groan, fueling me to divulge one of my own. This seems to make him take some initiative. He forcefully pushes me to the couch still littered with my sleeping  
sheets, and licks my lower lip, his tongue slowly entering my mouth. Shivers run down my spine like and electric shock and I find a hot sensation growing in lower region. I'm pretty sure by this pointI'm sporting a well pronounced stiffy.

I grab his hips and push him so he's laying down. He struggles slightly, not wanting to be pinned, but I overpower himand kiss him again.

"I can't stop," I mumbled between kisses. He grabs my neck and grinds his pelvis deliciously with mine. Shite it felt so good. It looked like it did for Baz as well, I could see there was a light sheen appearing below his hairline.

I started unbuttoning his shirt and was surprised when he did nothing in retaliation. Once the shirt was gone and on the floor I started a trail down his stomach towards his trousers. I could feel him beneath the material, hard and throbbing. I was beginning  
to lose my mind.

"S-stop it now, you don't mean to shag, do you?" he stutters as he raises his hips up towards me.

"What are you on about? It doesn't look like you are against it," I say a bit cheeky and start to undo his belt. I would spell all of our clothes off but I'm afraid something would go extremely wrong. I'm too far gone that perhaps it would end in smoke.  
Regardless I want to do this right.

I lower myself and take him in my mouth. It's possibly the strangest thing I've ever had in my mouth, then again, whose to say? He lets out a loud gasp and covers his face. One of the more cute things I've seen and heard from Baz. I start to suck him  
off, going only by instinct. Magic knows I've never done this before. I feel him grab a fist full of my hair pushing himself deeper down my throat. It feels strangely satisfying, though I feel like I'm about to choke. He's close too, I can tell so  
I push myself up and try to kiss him again.

"Bloody hell, don't kiss me, you've just had my dick in your mouth."

"Oh come on, let me do what I want," I say and kiss him again. Not sure how that was convincing enough but he's kissing me back. He sits up, suddenly aware that he was the only one naked and started on my shirt, I say nothing, happy to shed this restrictive  
getup of his I have on.

Once equally naked Baz does something I never in a million years thought he would do. He lowers down to the floor on his knees and takes me into his mouth as well. It was like magic how good it felt. Like I was going off without all the darkness that  
came with it. There were fireworks going off in my stomach as I let my head roll back to rest on the couch. I could feel myself reaching climax and I wanted it so bad. Though just as I was about to shoot Baz stopped and stood up, holding his hand  
out to me.

"Come on then, we can't very well be doing this here," he says and leads me towards the bed and kisses me again. While enjoying said kiss I was suddenly ambushed with a hard push to my chest. Falling backwards, I let out a strangled sound, earning a small  
snigger from Baz as he climbed on top of me. He started kissing my neck, which did leave me slightly concerned which my cross being gone. But I trust Baz, amazingly, and I roll my head to the side giving him even more access. He sighs heavily and  
sucks long and hard, no doubt leaving angry red marks in his wake.

"I've think you've had enough," I say with a small chuckle and try to flip him over.

"Do you think your topping?" He asks with challenge in his voice. He smirks at me, almost playful as I probably look like someone who is trying to divide seven hundred and thirty one by eight. He laughs as he continues down my chest and unabashedly takes  
one of my nipples in his mouth. What have I unleashed in this bloke, it's like I turned on a horny switch. I'm not complaining though, whatever he is doing to me is enough to send me over the edge.

"I don't think I'm topping, I know I am," I mutter as I quickly flip him over if one fluid motion, exciting one of my very own surprised shrieks. I let out my own laugh as he starts to fight his way back over me.

"Arsehole, I told you I'm the one who's topping, don't be such a prick!" he exclaims, still aggressively pushing and squirming beneath me. I get a sudden idea and push my arm down between his legs and grasp his member. It's hard and warm as I start to  
pump it slowly. Baz stops his hostile movements immediately as I start to rub faster, pushing my thumb down slightly on the head with each pass. He's groaning loudly now and I'm slightly scared someone will hear and come to his room.

"Don't worry," he groans as if reading my mind. "I've spelled the room so no one can hear us." I don't say anything as a feel a slight bit of relief wash over me. I'm keeping up a nice rhythm when I get my next idea. Lifting up his legs slightly, I gently  
push a finger inside him.

"Holy shite!" I have to duck suddenly to avoid getting kicked in the face.

"How does it feel?" I ask a little hesitantly.

"Like I've got a finger up my arsehole." He replied sharply.

"It'll get better," I say as I keep up with my strategy.

"Easy for you to say. You aren't the one with a finger inside you." Baz breaths and I add another digit.

By the time I have three in it looks like Baz is feeling it. His precum is glistening on my hand. Not the mention the way his face is twisted with pleasure, a look that shoots shivers straight through me like a livewire. I've just found out a place that  
makes him almost scream in ecstasy and I take out my fingers hearing a soft groan. I get to my knees and pull him by his legs so he is perfectly fitted to me. I pump myself a few times and then it dawns on me. I don't have a condom.

"Uh, Baz?" I murmur, feeling like a complete loser.

"What?" he groans.

"Do you…uh have a condom?" I say pink coloring my cheeks. He gives me a strangled look as if having one never even occurred to him. "Shite," I say as I drop my head in my hands.

"Are you forgetting what you are, you twit? You're a mage, I'm sure you could conjure one up." I must have the stupidest look on my face because he sighs and sits up. Speaking loud and clear he casts the spell " **If you want to get laid…** "  
the obvious spell I never would have thought of.

He holds it out to me and I take it sheepishly."Thanks."

"This is why I should top," he utters, annoyed, and lays back down probably making a mental note to give me more hell about it later.

As I put on the condom, I kiss Baz deeply, not just to restore the mood but just because I love kissing him. I roam down to his neck and leave a couple red marks of my own, loving the way they look on his pale skin.

I glance at Baz. If I didn't know any better I'd say he looked a bit anxious. Sighing, I made my way down to him, littering kisses over his face. "Hey, we don't have to do this if you don't want to," I say looking into his eyes.

"No, I want too," Baz whispers. "I want you."

 **Baz**

Simon gives me a small smile and kisses me deeply. I feel like I'm about to ignite. I've never in my entirety thought this would be happening; I almost feel like crying, if I'm being honest.

Simon sits back on his knees and rubs himself slowly. His body is fit and taut. Seeing his like this is almost surreal; seeing him touch himself, feeling him touch me. It's like I've fallen into one of my perverse dreams. The ones in which I wake with  
a hard on and pray to Magic that Snow doesn't wake and hear me jerking it in our bathroom.

I'm shaken out of my thoughts by a hard foreign object poking me, I look at Simon and almost laugh at his look of concentration. He glances up at me and ,I love him.

Everything about him. His goofy smile, his wild hair, hell, even his shite mannerisms, everything. And I know for certain that I'm ready for this.

He enters me slowly. I'll be damned if it didn't hurt. But after a few slow thrusts I begin to feel good. I look at Simon and he's already staring at me. I look of pure pleasure blossomed on his face and he lets out a groan.

"Shite, you feel so good inside," he says as he smiles down at me. I feel electric as he ups his tempo, thrusting faster and letting out moans, all the while looking right into my eyes.

Suddenly he hits a spot that makes me see stars. I let out a loud gasp that startles both of us. "Right there," I nearly whine. "Don't stop, right there." Simon smirks and thrusts into me hard hitting that spot every time. The room is filled with the  
sounds of our bodies and our moans growing louder and louder with each thrust. I feel like I'm about to explode. "I'm going to cum!" I nearly scream and I feel knots twisting and untwisting in my lower abdomen.

"Me too," Simon huffs. "Baz, I love you."

"I love you too," I proclaim, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me. His smell is even more pronounced and it was driving me mad. I wasn't going to last much longer.

Just as Simon captured my lips, I let out a long, loud moan shooting my load between our bodies.

"Shite, you're tightening around me, Baz. I can't," he moans and his body stiffens, signifying that he too was climaxing. And how earth shattering it was; like nothing I've ever felt before.

Simon slows to a soft grind and finally pulls out of me. "Bloody hell, Baz. That was...wow…" And he leaves it at that.

I wake before Simon.

This time it's a loud knock at my door that rouses me from my slumber. I sit up and wince as a terrible pain rushes up my arse and into my lower back. "Fuck," I sigh and look around once more. I almost jump out of my skin when I see Simon laying there,  
naked, with his arm wrapped around my waist.

Suddenly another loud knock startles him awake. "Basil are you in there?" Asks my mother, of all people. Simon sits up, alarmed. I almost laugh at how crazy he looks, his hair in all directions and sleep in his eyes. It's absolutely adorable, if I'm being  
honest.

"Blimey, what time is it?" Simon asks and sits up.

I look out the window. The sun was nearly gone, it must be nearly dusk.

"Not sure. I do know that my Mother is at the door right now, though." I say.

"Shite!" he exclaims and jumps up in search for his clothes. I do the same, trying hard not to scream at the pain I was feeling right now. As I pull my shirt over my head, I feel Simon's arms around me. "I love you," he says and kisses me softly on my  
lips.

I'm almost positive I resemble that of a tomato when I open my bedroom door and am surprised to find Bunce standing there, a knowing look on her face.

"Evening, boys!" Bunce sing songs, which strikes my nerves a bit. "I got your message so I thought I'd stop by."

"Penny!" Simon exclaims. "We thought you were Baz's mom."

"Yeah, she was here but I mentioned that we were doing some research and we would very much adore some tea." Bunce smirked at me. "Is that a hickey you've got there, Baz?"

I roll my eyes and let her in.


End file.
